


Don't Let it Slip Away

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make Up, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you let tabloids ruin something beautiful? There is nothing worse than losing someone important over other people conctant wish to ruin your life. Sometimes best advices comes from person who you least expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let it Slip Away

There was things smashing against wall before Lewis could open the doors. He already knew what this meant but it seemed this time it was worse than usually. Interesting, what those boulavard press people found again. What juicy bits of his life again was dragged all over the place to get this reaction out of blonde angel in your life?

Lewis braced himself for reaction of him coming in the flat but it seemed so silent like noone was there. Pieces of glass crunched under his feet when he came to find slumped form on the couch with Coco and Roscoe cuddle in him on both sides. Stupid magazine hanging from his lovers hand. Taking small tentative steps, Lewis made his way to Nico and sat next to him. He took the magazine out of Nico’s hand. It was a little battle with the grip German had on it.

There was some old pictures of him, pressing girl against the wall. He even didn’t remember when it had happened. Lewis just wanted to set on fire every piece of paper who was ruining their relationship. He thought that finally within Nico he found the one but world seemed to push both of them to the edge.

“Nico, these pictures are old ones. You know that we already talked about it. Just come talk to me when you see those. I am not going to lie to you.” Lewis spoke softly, letting his fingers wander over the blondes sides, but Nico pulled away like he was burned. It hurt Lewis to see the person close to his heart act like this.

“You always say those are old ones but each time they find new set to pull out. It is hard on me. I can’t handel seeing those girls and guys hands all over you. I see everything red.” said Nico in rapsy voice from screaming and crying. “I don’t know if I can keep going like this. I think we need to have break.”

“Nico, please, don’t....”

“No, Lewis. This time my decison is final. If it was meant to be, we will find a way back to each other but right now I need to think it all through.” Nico told Lewis, getting up from couch and going in their shared bedroom. Dogs were padding behind him like he was their owner. Lewis just sat there frozen, his abbility to talk him out of situations disappearing in the nothingness.

There were soft lips pressing to his forehead and little drops falling on his face. He swam in the feeling of those lips on his body because maybe it was last time Lewis would feel them there. His heart broke at the thought of such possibility. Lips were gone in seconds and he was left without heart because it had went away with that light click of closing doors.

                                                                                                            *****

You could say that Lewis hadn’t left the couch in weeks but there was humanly needs and other things he needed to follow through because he needed to be ready for new season. Still it didn’t mean that he spend the needed amount in these places and quickly went back to his secluded place, their flat or now he has to say his.

People had tried to get him to go to parties but Lewis said no to them all. It was parties that got him in this mess first place. There was new set of pics first few days but then they stopped. It seemed that he wasn’t interesting to them anymore. He was bathing in this feeling of freedom. Even Lewis social media sites were left un-updated for these weeks. His fans was ringing panic bells so he tweeted that he is okay and just taking break from everything.

There were two English bouldog head on each of his thighs. He was petting them at the same time but even that didn’t comfort him. Nico’s smell had vanished from his bedside. It seemed like his beautiful blonde dream on legs was slowly fading away from his life and Lewis was grabbing on the last threads. Not to say that they promised Niki and Toto that their relationship won’t affect their driving.

Both dogs let out the sigh and looked at Lewis expectacdly, waiting him to do something. To clear this mess. He kept on petting them, saying: “I know what you are thinking. I miss him dearly, too. I don’t want to do about it. Nico won’t simply come back into our life.”

Roscoe pushed Lewis phone closer to him then going back to his place by Lewis side. Lewis thought he was going insane but his dog just gave him amazing idea. He got camera ready focusing just on dogs. Lewis didn’t want Nico to see his miserable arse in such state. The camera click was close to deafening through quite flat.

“You are genius, Roscoe. Now let’s hope that your second daddy answers this message.” he said with smile showing gap between his teeth. Lewis started to type violently, letting all his emotions pour out.

_Our babies and me miss you a lot. As sappy as it will sound my life before we started our relationship was a mess. Everyone thought I have it together. I was jumping from one thing to another. Always being late and only feeding my own ego. You saw through it all, not even blinking an eye when I lashed even on you. Somehow you stuck by my side all this time since our karting time. Nobody had ever been with me for such long time. We both have parts of history we are not proud about or even want to forget about but can we try to look past it all. Let’s not let some idiotic rumours ruin something beautiful that we built over the years. I would trade all those parties over you any time._

_Love you and will wait for you forever, your LewLew._

Lewis hit send, letting out the breath he even didn’t know he was holding in. Now all that was left to do was wait. The ball was in Nico’s side of field. He slipped further down in the bed, letting the dogs snuggle closer to him. Lewis even didn’t realise that how his eyes had slipped closed.

When they opened, the light was turned off and there were duvet layed over his body. Lewis could hear dogs happily barking at someone. That made him freeze, going over the people who had keys to this apartament. There was only one person on the list which made Lewis jump out of bed and run to the sound of soft barks.

“Shhhh...you will wake up your daddy. He seems to need his sleep.”said Nico while sitting on the floor to be closer to reach Coco and Roscoe. Trying to calm down the happy dogs who fought for their place in Nico’s lap. He himself looked really tired but there was the smile that reached his eyes. It wasn’t there last weeks before he went away. That made Lewis ones make appearance also like it always had. “You are so big that you don’t have anymore space in my lap.”

“Do you think you will find a bit of space for me on your lap?”asked Lewis finally stepping out in the light. There was these blue grey eyes with red rimms around them, keeping so much tiredness in them. Lewis that his eyes were in the same state.

“I don’t think they would love to share my lap with anyone else,”Nico answered him, looking down again at Coco and Roscoe who seemed happy and content about their place. “But there is plenty of space on the floor next to me.”

Lewis was no fool to decline such invite, he sat down beside his German lover who he missed so much. From there somehow situation lightness changed to awkwardness. Silence seemed to stretch for so long even if those were few minutes. Lewis just put out his arm over Nico’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest. It seemed to be the click they needed.

“Did you mean what you wrote?”asked Nico, murmuring against Lewis chest like he was shy even to ask such question.

“Of course, I do. Every word written in that message came from my heart. If you didn’t believe me, you wouldn’t be here.” Lewis answered letting his fingers slide through Nico’s hair which made blonde purr like a cat in delight. The striking diffrence between his skin color and Nico’s hair so pleasing to his eyes.

“Still I wanted to hear it from you, LewLew!”Nico said more confident, looking up at his boyfriend who was leaning down to capture Nicos lips. They both melted in this simple and easy contact of lips. Simply enjoying lips sliding against each other in slow rythm without rush. They moved away from each other quite sigh leaving their parted lips, keeping their foreheads together.

“I really missed you, Nico.”

“I missed you, too.”

“But I think we should move from the floor before we freeze our bums.”

“Yes, because you are used to keeping your arse in warmer places.”said Nico teasingly, smiling so lovingly at darked skinned man by his side. Few days ago he was sulking mess and now again he felt happiness surging through his body like adrenaline after good race.

“Of course, and that warmer place is called bed.”Lewis told his boyfriend back teasingly, getting up from the floor. Coco and Roscoe also seemed to catch on the Lewis thought train already padding their way to bedroom. Lewis helped Nico up who just wrapped his limbs around him, acting as little koala bear.

“It is nice to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think by leaving comments and kudos.


End file.
